Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering reaction force control device for a steer-by-wire type steering device configured to perform steering by use of a steering wheel which is not mechanically connected to a tie rods-connecting shaft for turning.
Description of Related Art
To date, there have been proposed steer-by-wire type steering devices that are configured to perform steering by use of a steering wheel which is not mechanically connected to a tie rods-connecting shaft. For such steer-by-wire type steering devices, with respect to methods for generating a steering reaction force to be provided to the steering wheel, there have been disclosed a technology (Patent Document 1) for detecting a turning reaction force acting on a turning mechanism by means of a turning reaction force sensor, and a technology (Patent Document 2) for generating a turning reaction force by use of obtained values (the yaw rate, the lateral acceleration, the turning reaction force) indicating the behavior state of the vehicle, in addition to the steering angle, the steering angle velocity, and the steering angle acceleration.
In another steering device adopting an EPS system or the like in which a steering unit including the steering wheel is mechanically connected to a turning mechanism unit for changing the orientations of the tires, in calculation of an assist torque to be provided to the steering torque caused by rotational operation of the steering wheel, a vehicle motion model is used to change the steering feeling (Patent Document 3).